supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Zeratul 100
|} bad luck siento decirtelo, pero si checas esto veras que va ganando smaspedia Logros Hola Zeratul!. He visto en Yugipedia (y en otras wikis) que los logros que tiene cada usuario se ven abajo de su página de usuario y no al costado como esta predeterminado. Te quería pedir si lo podrías hacer aquí eso, pues los logros al costado cambia la apariencia de las páginas de usuario y se ve mejor abajo. Gracias de antemano.--M. trainer SW 03:53 18 ago 2010 (UTC) :Muchas gracias :), aunque creo que algunos no les gusto el cambio (la verdad la página de inicio se veía mejor antes, pero entre que los logros queden abajo o al costado, prefiero que queden abajo :) ). Por cierto, he visto que has puesto mi cabecera de nuevo, no sé si te habrás puesto con Fenix o algo así, pero te comento que en la discusión de Fenix deje otra cabecera para que la veas.--M. trainer SW 01:25 19 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Complete!! He terminado con los logros (puedes verlo aquí), algunos quedaron mejor que otros, pero están bien según yo. Lo que no he podido cambiar es el primer logro, pues se ha quedado "pegado" (debería salir un Champiñón gigante, pero aparece Sonic usando una de sus burlas). Veré si se arregla después. Por cierto, te quería preguntar si se puede cambiar la posición de la descripción del logro (cuando uno deja el mouse sobre un logro, aparece la descripción de este) a la derecha. Si se puede ¿podrías hacerlo?. Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|''Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 20:10 28 ago 2010 (UTC) :::No me refiero a eso, sino que la descripción de estos vaya hacia la derecha y no a la izquierda como esta actualmente. Jejeje, gracias, me costo un poco acomodarlas para que quedaran bien :). Por cierto ¿me podrías ayudar con la Imagen destacada? No sé me ocurre cual poner, elige una por favor (puedes subir una si quieres, pero que este relacionada con Smash Bros.). Si lo haces, la pones aquí --[[User:M. trainer|Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 22:07 28 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::Esta bien la primera pero... es demasiado pequeña, si encuentras esa misma pero más grande, sería perfecto. En caso de que no puedas, hay dos opciones. #Pones esa nomas, total las anteriores no han sido muy granes XD #Poner la última (XD, eso es poco probable, le pegaría un Falcon Punch al piso y sale... aunque el golpe que le llega es peor XD). --[[User:M. trainer|Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 22:55 28 ago 2010 (UTC) :::::Mmm... me quedo con tu imagen, es perfecta. Gracias y saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 23:32 28 ago 2010 (UTC) entiendes? ¿pork dices? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 21:42 18 ago 2010 (UTC) wow pork se ve todo así, me refiero a esto, que se vea como antes. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 21:48 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:Re je soloq eu tu me dijist en mi discusión que hay que hacer lo que diga la comunidad, no s a k te refieres, y pues no se lo voy a comentar en la comunidad (lo de los logros) [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 02:34 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Re a ok. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 01:59 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Userbox Hola Zeratul. Te quería preguntar algo sobre esta plantilla, pues tengo un problema. Resulta que intentaba escribir algo con etiqueta esta etiqueta (creo que así se llama) pero no me funcionaba y se fallaba. te dejo un ejemplo. Este es el código Y así funciona la etiqueta:Pon el mouse en esta frase Ahora la pregunta es ¿Por qué sucede?--M. trainer SW 02:55 23 ago 2010 (UTC) :Esa etiqueta sirve para poner mensajes "ocultos" en los textos. Ej:(este). Pues tienes razón, tampoco funciona con ¿Por que pasa? ¿es problema de la plantilla?.--M. trainer SW 02:09 24 ago 2010 (UTC) ::No son lo mismo, pues la etiqueta que te mostré es para textos ocultos en el texto y se ven al poner el mouse encima del texto determinado. En cambio el otro () es para textos ocultos que se solamente al editar la página. Espero que no te hayas enredado XD. En cuanto a los códigos que me dices, lo siento, pero no los conozco. Podrías preguntarle a Ciencia o al profe. pues ellos se encargan del MediaWiki del sitio.--M. trainer SW 02:52 25 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: Mmm... entre el warlock punch y el falcon punch... podría pasar esto a tamaño descomunal XD Plantilla:Movimientos Especiales Tenemos un problema con esta plantilla en los personajes que no llegaron a Brawl (Mewtwo, Roy, Pichu, Dr. Mario y Young Link), pues el parámetro } al no escribirlo queda [[]] así, lo cual se ve mal. Si sabes como hacer que no aparezca (como en la Plantilla:Perfil), te lo agradecería. --M. trainer SW 15:40 26 ago 2010 (UTC) :Me gustaría que fuera opcional... pero si no se puede, tendríamos que recurrir a eso.--[[User:M. trainer|''Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 21:58 26 ago 2010 (UTC) ::¡Muchas Gracias! Le hice un par de arreglos, pero la dejaste como quería (lo único malo que en el parámetro } hay que escribir Smash Final:, pero veré como lo arreglo) Saludos y gracias de nuevo.--[[User:M. trainer|Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 23:22 26 ago 2010 (UTC) PD:Jejeje, gracias por lo de la firma, me costo un poquito hacerla XD SmashPedia Hola Zeratul. Te comento que Fenix me dijo que la wiki se iba a cambiar de nombre por '''SmashPedia' (este el mensaje) y me pidió que te avisara. Además tengo una duda, para cambiar el nombre de la wiki ¿basta con decirle a Bola o a Playsonic2? ¿o hay que hacer otra cosa? Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|''Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 01:49 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Vease también (Enemigos) Hola de nuevo. Te quería pedir que arreglaras esta plantilla, para que quede acorde a las demás y que sea solo para los jefes (creo que después podemos crear otra para los enemigos pequeños). Modificala como quieras, tienes ''chipe libre XD. Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|''Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 17:07 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Re:Duda Lamento no poder ayudarte, pero sé muy poco del MediaWiki, por lo que no sé el nombre de eso. Podrías preguntarle a Bola o a algún usuario más experimentado. --[[User:M. trainer|Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 02:56 11 sep 2010 (UTC) PD:¿Qué paso al final con los códigos "plegables" que me habías preguntado antes? Plantilla para los escenarios Hola de nuevo, aquí yo molestando (XD). Te quería pedir que crearas un plantilla para los escenarios. Creo que lo mejor sería crear una para cada juego, aunque por ahora solo para los escenarios multiplayer (no las fases del modo aventura). Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 01:01 16 sep 2010 (UTC) :Perdón la demora, estaba ocupado. Te diré las que recuerdo ahora y que más se necesitan: :#Para los eventos (de Melee y Brawl) :#Para los los ayudantes :#Plantilla informativa para los juegos. Un usuario uso una especie de plantilla en Super Smash Bros. y me gustó como se ve, creo que quedaría bien como plantilla. :Mañana sigo si quedaron.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 03:30 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Creo que son esas plantillas. Por cierto, te comento que estaré de vacaciones hasta el Lunes 20 por el bicentenario de mi país ('VIVA CHILE MIERDA!!!.... perdón por eso, me dio un ataque patriótico XD) y necesito que la wiki este activa y se creen más artículos. Si pudieses pedir ayuda en Yugipedia para que algunos usuarios ayuden con la ortografía de los artículos (cosa que hace mucha falta aquí), te lo agradecería mucho. Hasta el Lunes.--[[User:M. trainer|M']] • Show me your moves! 02:10 17 sep 2010 (UTC) k te has hecho? solo para platicar. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 02:59 18 sep 2010 (UTC) no aguantas nada aca a mi ciudad una ves llegó una advertencia de tornado y se nos fue la luz, por dos semanas, lo del tornado fue rarisismo se supone que en mi ciudad no pegan Tornados, pero así fue, el obre árbol k teniamos fue a dar a la casa del vecino de la otra cuadra, estuvo gachisimo, oye tuvo buena la borrachera del 15 y 16, me dolía la cabeza un ch....orro y k tal tu? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 03:18 18 sep 2010 (UTC) a todo dar bueno pues la verdad k no me calo mucho por5k despues de eso, los días se kedaron nublados así k no hizó tanto calor, a ys i, oye no iva a desaprovechar, oye acabo de cortar cn mi novia, y no me ha dicho nada desde entonces, kien sabe, kreo k se enojó. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 03:29 18 sep 2010 (UTC) ps si, sonaste un pc acho, pero ya k, en fin, ya me voy bye, a si puedes responder algunas de las dudas de mi nueva entrada de blog, porfa ayudame bye. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 03:49 18 sep 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki... no sé cual XD Hola Zeratul, ya volví de mis mini-vacaciones (ya sabes cómo son, atropellando gente en GTA, lanzando Shoryukens, comiendo asados, ya sabes XD). He visto que has modificado algunas cosas del MediaWiki y quedo todo bien, pero hay un detallito, el botón de los logros en las páginas de usuarios es todo negro incluso las letras ¿podrías cambiar las letras a blanco? Gracias de antemano.--[[User:M. trainer|M']] • Show me your moves! 01:19 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Re:Hola No te preocupes, un error lo comete cualquiera :). Los nombres '''oficiales' (por así decirlo) son los que aparecen en Smash Bros. DOJO!!. Digo "oficiales" pues es la única fuente oficial en español del juego, siendo que de aquí hay que sacar los nombres.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves!~~ 17:49 2 oct 2010 (UTC) :Mmm... no sé, me gustaría que combinara con los colores de la wiki y que no fuera tan oscuro. Por cierto, tengo una pregunta ¿Me podrías decir que es esta imagen exactamente? Pensé que era el spotligth, pero no lo es. La cosa es que esta en wikia como nuestro logo... y la verdad no se muy bien. Voy a crear otro de todos modos.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves!~~ 00:10 3 oct 2010 (UTC) :Otra cosa. He visto que has modificado MediaWiki:Newarticletext. Se ve bien ahí, pero cuando uno crea un artículo, se ve así ¿Podrías arreglarlo?.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves!~~ 00:52 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Ya hice el nuevo logo y lo subí en wikia, míralo tu mismo http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Logo_SmashPedia.png. --[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves!~~ 18:49 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Portada Hola! He visto la portada que hiciste y está muy bien. Deberías ponerla.--Aqui estoy ¿Me dices algo? 12:39 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Varias cosas Hola Zeratul. Como ya debes saber, wikia cambio de piel... no creo que te tenga que decir lo que pasa, he visto tus comentarios en central XD. Bueno, lo que te quería pedir es que arreglaras la portada aprovechando este cambio. Ya sé que hace poco la editaste, pero ahora me gustaría renovarla. Me gustaría que fuera más clara, eliminar ciertas cosas (quitar todos los "destacados" y dejar sólo el artículo destacado, disminuir otras (wikis aliadas... es lo que más espacio ocupa) y agregar otras. Mañana creo que lo haré, pero si tienes alguna idea, modificalo a tu gusto. Otra cosa es que te quería preguntar que te parece el nuevo skin en esta wiki (debes tener todo un lío en Yugipedia... XD) y si deberíamos usar este o usar monobook.... para saber tu opinión. De todas formas dejare un encuesta en MediaWiki:Community-corner. Por último, necesito que crees las plantillas que te pedía hace un tiempo, si no es muchas molestia. Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 03:01 9 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: Voy a crear un proyecto... ya verás de que será XD. :Bueno, he cambiado un poco los colores de la portada y la organicé un poco, por alguna razón no puedo poner el artículo destacado más arriba, si puedes arreglalo por fa. La idea que me comentas no es mala, pero por alguna razón a mi no me gusta.... veremos si la aplicamos. Queda un espacio vació en la portada, hay que ver que agregar... no tengo ideas ¿y tu?. Que bien que ya funcionan las plantillas, era unas de mis preocupaciones, muchas gracias. Por último, te pondré como usuario del mes. No he hecho las votaciones (se me olvido XD) y yo ya fui. fue nominado por Fenix, pero hace un par de meses que no edita así que ¡¡Felicidades!!.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 18:02 10 oct 2010 (UTC) SmashPedia:Proyectos Hola Zeratul (o debería decir usuario destacado XD). Bueno, voy rápido al grano. Resulta que hay 5 proyectos ahora (acabo de crear uno :) ) y están todos mal organizados. Para empezar, los proyectos Proyecto Objetos y Proyecto Pokémon chocan en varias cosas, principalmente porque la mayoría de los Pokémon son objetos y los personajes deberían estar en el Proyecto Personajes. Además, veo poco útil un proyecto para subir imágenes, siendo que cada proyecto debería preocuparse de eso. Las soluciones que veo para esto son: #Eliminar el Proyecto Pokémon, informando la situación a los usuarios que pertenezcan a dicho proyecto. #Eliminar el Proyecto Imágenes, informando la situación a los usuarios que pertenezcan a dicho proyecto. #Organizar los proyectos, en especial las tares de cada uno. Dime que opinas de esto. También le informaré a .--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 17:15 11 oct 2010 (UTC) :Jejeje ¿este era el proyecto que ibas a crear? Bueno, esperare un tiempo para que Fenix conteste el mensaje y eliminamos esos proyectos. La idea del tiempo es buena, pero nos falta algo importante: usuarios activos :(. Además, la idea de los proyectos es organizar una gran cantidad de artículos, no un concurso... aunque podríamos crear un concurso en ese caso XD. De todos modos, esperare a que Fenix conteste. --[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 22:55 11 oct 2010 (UTC) PD:Hoy día lo hago... llevas como un mes con eso XD ::Jajaja no lo creo XD. Bueno, en WikiDex se ve excelente (gracias a Ciencia y al Profe, ambos ya tienen varios años de experiencia en las wikis), pero sigo pensando que Oasis aquí (debo destacarlo siempre XD) se ve bastante bien. Por cierto, ¿Me podrías ayudar con las categorías de las imágenes? Por ejemplo, las imágenes como Archivo:Mario SSBB.jpg o Archivo:Mewtwo SSBM.jpg deben llevar la licencia Art Oficial y las categorías como Categoría:Link o Categoría:Captain Falcon deben llevar Categoría:Imágenes de los personajes. ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 23:35 11 oct 2010 (UTC) :::Bueno, podríamos pedírselo ahora, creo que esta activo en este momento. Bueno, te quería comentar algo a los botones de editar (en Oasis, no sé como se verán actualmente en Monaco). Me parece que modificaste algo en Wikia.css o algo así y algunos botones se ven de color celeste, mientras que otros (como editar) se ven como lo deje la otra vez. ¿podrías dejarlo como estaba antes?. O al menos dejar las letras de los botones celestes a blanco, pues no se notan bien. Por cierto ya cree Plantilla:Proyecto Ataques, por si quiere unirte XD.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 00:28 12 oct 2010 (UTC) ::::Bueno, parece que estas muy enojado. De todos modos te aviso que ya le dije a DarkVega, espero que haga las categorizaciones. Te quería preguntar algo respecto al fondo. Resulta que vi en Yugipedia que al final de las páginas aparecía una imagen de Slifer y en WikiDex también, pero iba rotando entre Zerkrom y Reshiram. Mi pregunta es ¿Podrías aplicar eso aquí? Tengo varias ideas.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 02:52 12 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: No sirve de nada irte de wikia, de todos modos todo va a seguir igual... ellos seguirán ganando dinero con los nuevos usuarios, con o sin ti.... y prefiero (también en Yugipedia supongo) que sigas aquí ayudándome :) Pues... Aún no te han bloqueado y necesito ayuda XD. Necesito que crees la Plantilla:Eventos de Melee y que veas una cosilla de la Plantilla:Perfil, pues ahora cuando se deja un parámetro en blanco, aparece dicho parámetro, pero con el espacio vació, no como antes que simplemente no aparecía.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 01:45 13 oct 2010 (UTC) PD:Tu página de usuario fue borrada de todas las wikis, por petición del staff... por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso :( :Bueno, ya la creé. Te quería pedir que pusieras en aquellas plantillas cuyo código copiaste de ahí, lo indiques en dicha plantilla (como lo hice Plantilla:Franja horaria)... es para evitar problemas futuros (no quiero que nos acusen de plagio como en PKMN wiki). Y aún no me has respondido respecto al perfil.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 03:14 15 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Veo que estás editando Yugipedia (supongo que el staff no esta en todos lados... o sí?? XD), así que no veo que tengas problemas en ayudarme con el MediaWiki :). Tengo un problema con la tabla que hay en el artículo Movimiento especial hacia abajo, pues no la puedo centrar. Creo que te había comentado algo en la discusión del artículo ¿Pdrías ayudarme con eso?.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 18:43 17 oct 2010 (UTC) :::Jejeje, cierto. Gracias por la ayuda. En cuanto a las manos, gracias. Las puse mediante Wikia.css (estuve viendo un poco el MediaWiki de Yugipedia :) ), pues pesan como 200 KB. Tenia la idea de hacer algo parecido al Zerkrom y Reshiram de WikiDex, pero me dijiste que no se podía hacer ¿Estas 100% seguro?.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 19:45 17 oct 2010 (UTC) ::::Mmm... no creo que sea buena idea preguntarle a Ciencia, pues no quiere saber nada del nuevo skin (la otra vez le mande un mensaje relacionado y se veía enojado... en sus palabras XD)... podría preguntarle al Profe... ahí veremos. Bueno, otra cosa relacionada con la Plantilla:Navbox (o Navbar, no sé cual es o para que sirve esa). Son dos cosas: ::::#Que combine con los colores del wiki (negro, azul, celeste... ya tu ves XD) ::::#Que el botón mostrar sea blanco. ::::#Que se adapte al texto (mira Plantilla:Ataques, queda bastante espacio vacío) ::::Lo del color podría hacerlo yo, pero lo otro no sé como.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 20:20 17 oct 2010 (UTC) solodime que hago mal,vandal?,porque abuso no es,se llama ayuda cno loque se hace falta,solo dimeq es lo q hago y parare[[the master trainer}}]] 03:57 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Re:Mala noticia ¿Pero el color de la plantilla en si o el de las letras? De todos modos que mal :(. ¿Pudiste cambiar el tamaño?.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 01:10 21 oct 2010 (UTC) :Más bien la parte donde se listan los tipos de ataques (por ej: ataques smash y se divide en hacia arriba, abajo y lateral ¿entiendes?) se más pequeña y en, consecuencia, la plantilla en sí también.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 01:32 22 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Perdón por la demora (hay olvidado la respuesta XD). Mmm.... no era lo que buscaba, sino que la plantilla fuera más pequeña (en conjunto).... aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, también afecta a otras plantillas (como Plantilla:Objetos de SSBM)... mejor lo dejo como estaba antes. De todas formas gracias por la ayuda. Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 00:28 26 oct 2010 (UTC) falta algo creo que todosa lo hemos notado, hay que activar al wiki, no podrás cambiar el color del menu de arriba?, bueno aprte de eso, hay lago en lo qu todos los días pienso, ¿qué sera eso que le falta a } ya que púes verás, ni el cambio de nombre, ni el más mejorado skin y la cantidad de articulos que hemos creado entre toda la comunidad ha atraido más usuarios, pienso que tenemos que hacer algo, si se te llegase a ocurrir cual es ese "algo" porfavor avisame. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 02:15 23 oct 2010 (UTC) esta bien para que meternos en problemas, tartaré yo de apaciaguart las cosas y pedir el permiso que nesecitamos para agregarle el erstilo smashpedia. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 02:50 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Premio... más tarde que nunca XD Hola Zeratul ¿cómo te va? Bueno, esto es un poco vergonzoso pero... ¡¡Te venía a entregar tu premio de usuario destacado!!... del mes pasado XD. Lo olvide realmente y lo recordé ahora que tengo que actualizar la portada. Mil disculpas y sin demora te dejo tu premio. Por cierto ¿Podrías ordenar un poco la portada? Hay algo que no cuadra con ciertas imágenes, también la letra me gustaría que fuera normal, no negrita. Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|M']] • Show me your moves! 03:02 1 nov 2010 (UTC) :Jeje en verdad lo siento. En cuanto a las imágenes, sólo quiero que cuadren en la portada (todas, principalmente las que están en curiosidades). Hay algo en la portada que no esta como antes... creo que te darás cuenta sólo ¿podrías arreglarlo?.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 21:28 1 nov 2010 (UTC) ::Muy bien! Ahora esta más ordenado. Aunque hay dos cosas que no entiendo: ::#¿Por qué en la Imagen destacada dejas la imagen al lado y no arriba como estaba? También lo habías hecho antes y no encontré una razón. ::#¿Por que el fondo (lo que le da el borde con sombra) termina antes? Termina antes de "Colabora en SmashPedia" ::--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 00:26 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Personaje Hola Zeratul. Hace tiempo te pregunte respecto a la plantilla Perfil para que los parámetros innecesarios no apareciesen en el artículo. Ahora tengo el mismo problema con la plantilla personaje. Creo que tiene que ver con Wikia.js, pero no estoy seguro ¿lo puedes arreglar, por favor?.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 19:46 14 nov 2010 (UTC) :Ambas deben ocultarse. Saludos también.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 22:14 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Re:Fusión de Wikis Hola Zeratul. Si, ya había visto dicha solicitud, y de hecho me sorprendí al ver que alguien quería adoptarla. La idea de la fusión no es mala, y creo que estas son sus propuestas, pero hay algunos detalles: #Los logros: ¿Qué haríamos con estos? ¿se trasladarían ha dicha wiki? ¿Y que pasaría con los puntos anteriormente obtenidos? Pues una de sus propuestas que se pase a esa wiki ,lo cual tiene sentido, tomando en cuenta que esa se creó primero. #Las imágenes: Nosotros tenemos muchas más imágenes (míralo tu mismo http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Estad%C3%ADsticas http://es.supersmashbros.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Estad%C3%ADsticas), además acá ya varias tienen la licencia correcta y están mejor nombradas. #Los artículos: lo admito, esos están más completos respecto a los personajes (aunque en el artículo Lucas discrepo), pero en los movimientos especiales los nuestros están más completos (Súper Salto Puñetazo - http://es.supersmashbros.wikia.com/wiki/S%C3%BAper_Salto_Pu%C3%B1etazo, ACUAC - http://es.supersmashbros.wikia.com/wiki/ACUAC, etc.). Habría que ponernos mejor de acuerdo en este importante aspecto. #Las plantillas: Lo mejor sería usar las nuestras, pero sólo por un motivo personal (me agradan más las nuestras XD). La verdad me agrada la idea de fusionar ambas wikis, pero hay que planearlo bien, para no tener problemas al realizarlo. Por favor avísale a sobre este mensaje para que lo lea. Después voy a crear un foro sobre este tema. --[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 15:00 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Re:Skin Hola Zeratul. La verdad esta muy bueno, incluso podrías aplicarse al skin... pero aquí es cuando entran los TdU (¬¬). Podríamos ponerlo en Usuario_Blog:Zeratul_100/¿Personalizar SmashPedia? y después en la sección de noticias. Eso sí, hay algunos detalles que me parecen raros y/o curiosos: #La verdad no me gusta mucho el color rojo, pues resalta demasiado con el fondo (demasiado diría yo). Podría usarse otro menos llamativo (o de plano, "Qué no sea rojo" XD). #En la barra lateral de arriba (la "superpublicidad de wikias"), entiendo que destaques con azul nuestra wiki pero, ¿Por que también destacas la tuya? XD, no te preocupes, es un broma, pero me pareció curioso :). #En el botón editar, hay un detalle algo extraño. Ese botón tiene una degradación ¿cierto? ¿y porque termina de pronto a negro de forma abrupta? Creo que una imagen lo explica mejor http://yfrog.com/59dibujorljp, ¿podrías arreglar ese detalle? #En esa misma imagen, en la esquina superior derecha, en la crazy hand, se ve una sombra negra, lo extraño es que donde aparece la master hand (al otro costado) no pasa eso ¿Así tiene que ser o es un error? De todos modos habría que ver que pasaría con esto si se fusionan las wikis.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 16:12 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Infobox Luchador Hola Zeratul, vengo de nuevo a molestar XD. Bueno, necesito ayuda con esta plantilla, pues no aparece la sección Tier List. La verdad no sé cual es el problema (intente arreglarlo, pero no me salió).--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 00:12 23 nov 2010 (UTC) :Olvídalo, ya vi el problema XD. Bueno, ¿podías aplicar lo que hiciste en la Plantilla:Personaje en la Plantilla:Perfil?--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 14:58 25 nov 2010 (UTC) ::Muchísimas gracias. También le agregue otra cosa, por si quieres cambiar el color de los cuadros. Por cierto ¿esto se puede aplicar en la Plantilla:Movimientos Especiales? Pues creo que así sería más fácil que poner '''SFD' ¿No crees?--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 00:20 30 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: Gracias por votar por Professor Layton Wiki... aunque haya sido para que hubiera empate XD. te luciste Deberas hermano que te has lucido con el skin, la verdad que esta muy bueno, pero resuélveme una duda, de esta manera no estamos violando las reglas de wikia o si???, bueno de todos modos nuevamente te felicito porque la verdad que te ha quedado muy bien, nuevamente te luciste y creéme que quede impactado. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 02:13 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Una sola pregunta te gusta star craft??? Fusion ¿Ya se decidieron que van a hacer o tadavia? me dijeron lo hable con todos los administradores Lex-ph Tienes razon pero fenix no lo ve así-.Lex-ph ola no por nada Cambios en el skin Hola Zeratul ¿Como estás? Te quería pedir un favor relacionado con el skin (el tuyo) ¿Podrías modificarlo para que este con el ambiente navideño? Sé que es extraño pedirtelo cuando quedan 2 días para que sea navidad, pero más vale tarde que nunca. ¿Puedes? y de nuevo perdón por lo de la otra vez :(. Saludos y ¡¡Feliz Navidad!!.--[[User:M. trainer|M']] • Show me your moves! 20:30 23 dic 2010 (UTC) ::Mmm... veré si encuentro alguna imagen relacionada con Smash Bros., o si no habrá que poner un árbol nada más XD.En cuanto a los colores, rojo, verde, amarillo y blanco, supongo yo.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 00:18 24 dic 2010 (UTC) :::Por ahora pone esta imagen como fondo. Veré si hago una con el símbolo de Smash Bros. En cuanto al logo, creo que esta bien, por lo menos no creo que se tenga que cambiar... aunque tengo una idea para esta fecha :). Por cierto, te quedo muy bueno el skin. Veré si cambio la portada de igual forma.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 19:15 24 dic 2010 (UTC) ::::Oye y ke tal si ejor pones no se cm ke un pinito y las esferas son el simbolo smash, de los cuatros colores que representan a los personajes: Rojo, Azul, Amarillo y Verde., vere si te puedo dar una presentación. ::::[[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 01:52 27 dic 2010 (UTC) para que sirve? La esa cosa de Zeratul.css o como sea? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 01:48 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Re:Pregunta De acuerdo. Aprovecho de desearte un feliz año nuevo y que te vaya bien en lo que te propongas este año :). Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|M']] • Show me your moves! 00:07 2 ene 2011 (UTC) PD:¿Sabes cuando se realizará la fusión? Pues ando algo perdido con el tema... Re:IRC Hola pues Zeratul!!! Pues sí, hace tiempo que no hablábamos y apenas se te ve por la wiki. Bueno, veré si puedo meterme mañana (no prometo nada, parece que tengo que hacer algo). Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 23:35 4 feb 2011 (UTC) :Bueno, mandame un E-mail :). [[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 00:13 5 feb 2011 (UTC) ... si fue hoy lo siento, hasta ahorita me pude conectar si es mañana pues trataré [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 01:17 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Zeratul 100/wikia.css Hola Zeratul. Hice un cambio en tu skin personal para quitar el "imagen agregada por", pues lo veo innecesario. Lo modifique en el principal y en el tuyo, puesto que el cambio no se nota si alguien usa tu skin (y creo que varias personas los están usando). Era para avisarte solamente. Saludos. --[[User:M. trainer|M']] • Show me your moves! 17:37 14 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: Aún estoy esperando el e-mail sobre lo que me querías decir en IRC. :Sí me llegó, te respondo en un minuto. Por cierto, cuando modifiqué el skin normal (MediaWiki:Wikia.css), no logré ver el cambió hasta salir de mi cuenta y verlo como usuario no registrado. Después cuando volví a entrar, el cambio no se veía. Así que supuse que tenía que cambiar tu skin. --[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 18:31 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Cabecera Como la colocaste? mil gracias si me dieras una explicacion [[User:MASTER POKEMON|'Ike']][[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'&;']][[User blog:MASTER POKEMON|'Sonic']] 23:23 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye,hay un problema donde lo coloque.Cuando alguien intenta editar,aparece la cabecera y abajo de el un fondo negro.Además,abajo de la cabecera ahi una línea blanca y negra.¿Me podrías ayudar? [[User:MASTER POKEMON|'Ike']][[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'&;']][[User blog:MASTER POKEMON|'Sonic']] 01:48 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Link: http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bisharp&action=edit [[User:MASTER POKEMON|'Ike']][[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'&;']][[User blog:MASTER POKEMON|'Sonic']] 16:36 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Problemas con Plantilla:Infobox Luchador He estado tratando que aquellos art oficiales de Brawl (ej: Archivo:Bowser SSBB.jpg, y todas aquellas que terminan en "SSBB.jpg") aparezcan en la plantilla con un tamaño de "250px", para así no dejar de un tamaño "desproporcionado" a los gif de SSB (Archivo:Mario SSB.gif). El problema es que no sé como demonios hacerlo y he estado probando de todo y no sé como hacerlo funcionar (claro está, lo he estado haciendo por ensayo y error... y la otra vez me funcionó XD). ¿Podrías arreglarlo? Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 22:58 15 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: ¿Cómo te va con el traslado de Yugipedia? :Aunque no es exactamente sobre el tema, ha ocurrido algo con el "cabecera" de la wiki (en tu piel), pues ya no aparece y en cambio aparecen "las manos" ¿Podrías arreglarlo?. --[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 23:01 2 abr 2011 (UTC) ::Hay un detalle, pues la cabecera está "corrida" hacia la derecha (http://img855.imageshack.us/img855/5999/dibujonn.png). De cualquier forma, preferiría que ese cambio que has hecho al MediaWiki global sólo sea para aquellos que usan tu piel, para evitar problemas con el staff y el hecho de que queda raro ese espacio negro en los usuarios no registrados (sal de tu cuenta para darte cuenta). Por cierto, aún necesito ayuda con la plantilla Infobox Luchador. --[[User:M. trainer|''M'']] • Show me your moves! 16:44 3 abr 2011 (UTC)